


Words You Wouldn't Say || A Delenn/Lennier tribute

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Linkin Park - Final Masquerade, Unrequited Love, fan video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: ,,Tearing me apart / With words you wouldn't say"A fan video for the most beautiful and tragic lovestory in Science Fiction, Ambassador Delenn and her loyal aide Lennier.





	Words You Wouldn't Say || A Delenn/Lennier tribute

**Author's Note:**

> ,,Final Masquerade" fits just perfectly not only for their deep and complicated relationship, but also for the overall themes of the series as well. It was one of the first songs I connected with the show, and I always think at Lennier when I hear it


End file.
